Star Trek Voyager: Moments
by universevoyager97
Summary: Janeway get badly injured during an attack from an unknown species and has to be put in a medically induced coma. With the Captain incapacitated and hostile aliens on their tail, Chakotay and the crew must find away to prevent the imminent capture of Voyager. Friendships are tested and personal feelings threaten to get in the way of Voyager's protection. Rated M for Violence
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Star Trek Voyager and it's characters belong to paramount, the only ones I own are the Val'haatan and the Tal'haari as they were created by me for this story.

The bridge of the USS Voyager shook, under the weapons fire from an unknown ship which has just decloaked off their starboard bow. "Report!" Janeway barked as the standard illumination dimmed and the crimson glow of the red alert lights flashed and the klaxon blared.

"Warp drive is offline, impulse and thrusters only." Tom Paris answered from his seat at the helm.

"Forward shields are down to 90%." Tuvok in toned from tactical.

"We're being hailed." Harry Kim announced from his station at ops.

"on screen" Janeway ordered.

"Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded, your ship and crew now belong to the Val'haatan. You have ten seconds to comply or we will open fire." The alien on the view screen, his black eyes glittering menacingly before he terminated the link.

Another blast rocked the ship. "Direct hit to our port nacelle." Harry called.

"Shields are down to 87%" Tuvok called from tactical.

"Mr Tuvok return fire all phasers." Janeway barked, the safety of her crew becoming priority. "Their shields are down to 89%" Tuvok reported. Just before another blast caused sparks to fly from several consoles and panels.

"Inertial dampeners are offline." Harry called as he monitored the ships systems.

"Impulse drive is offline, thrusters are functioning at minimum capacity." Tom called out from the helm. Another blast rocked the ship, throwing everyone, including Janeway to the deck.

As the crew picked themselves up off the floor, another blast tilted the ship to port knocking them down again. Janeway picked herself off the deck, ignoring the trickle of blood from the corner of her lip. She stood in front of Harry's station as Tuvok reeled of the list of damage to the shields and weapons.

"Casualty reports coming in from deck 12 through 14, injuries reported on all decks." Chakotay called, as he checked the console between the command chairs.

"Captain, I believe I may be able to re route phasers through the deflector array." Seven called from her station.

"Do it." Janeway ordered. "Mr Tuvok, re route power from all systems except life support." She instructed.

"Mr Kim I'm reading a power surge in your console, get away from your station." Seven called out a hint of urgency creeping into the former borg's voice.

Harry quickly dived away from his console and Janeway followed suit. The console overloaded in a shower of sparks and debris. Harry picked himself of the deck and moved over to offer assistance to Seven with re routing phasers through the deflector array. Janeway had moved over to tactical once she had picked herself of the deck.

The com link crackled to life as another communication came through, audio only this time. "Your vessel in damaged and you are defenceless, hand over your ship an crew or we will be forced to use our main weapon." The Val'haatan Captain growled before cutting the link, not giving Janeway a chance to respond.

"Seven how is the deflector coming along?" Janeway asked.

"The modifications have been completed, with the assistance of Mr Kim." Seven replied .

"On my mark." Janeway instructed before turning to watch the view screen. The Val'haatan ship was large and had a similar structure to a Romulan Warbird. The front of the ship opened like a flower and a long antenna like structure extended out of it. The antenna bristled with purple energy. A jet of purple energy shot out towards Voyager.

"All hands brace for impa..." Chakotay managed to warn the crew before the strike cut him of. The purple jet, crackled as it tore through Voyager's remaining shields and the hull plating around the bridge module on top of the ship, the purple energy flew straight through the bridge and caught Janeway square in the chest, sending her flying off her feet into the bulkhead near the turbolift. Just before she blacked out Janeway heard someone yell "Kathryn!"

Chakotay was aware that he had called Janeway by her first name, rank forgotten as he watched the purple energy hitting her in the chest, sending her flying into the bulkhead. But right now he had to focus or Voyager would be captured or destroyed. "Fire." He ordered. Seven complied firing the phasers through the modified deflector array. The Engines of the Val'haatan ship were severely damaged. "Tom get us out of here." He ordered as he made his way over to were Janeway was lying in a heap on the deck. Tuvok was crouched by her checking her pulse, a looked up as Chakotay approached.

"Her pulse is erratic." His monotone voice stated. As a vulcan Tuvok buried his feelings, but Chakotay knew that Tuvok was concerned for his friend, even if he didn't show it.

"Bridge to sickbay,medical emergency." Chakotay called tapping his commbadge.

"You'll have to bring the injured down here commander, transporters are down." The Doctor said.

"Acknowledged." Chakotay said breaking the link, before opening one to engineering. "B'elanna, how long will it take to get those transporters online?" He asked.

"At least two hours. We're pushing it as it is, the matrix needs to be stabilised." The slightly frustrated voice of Voyager's Chief Engineer filtered through.

"Keep working on it,Chakotay out." Chakotay said before addressing Tuvok who was scanning Janeway's body with the tricorder he had managed to salvage.

"Her pulse and respiratory rate are erratic, I'm detecting Internal bleeding, Cranial swelling and her neural pathways have been damaged." Tuvok said reeling of the extent of her injuries. "If we were to move her it would prove fatal." Tuvok continued.

"B'elanna I need those transporters." Chakotay said slapping his commbadge.

"I'm working as fast I can, I'll have to take power from life support to make it work." She yelled over the sound of panels and hurried work.

"Do whatever you need to just get the transporters online." Chakotay said, urgency lacing his tone.

"You've got minimal power to the transporter, it's all I can give you right now." B'elanna replied.

"Chakotay to sickbay, we have transporters and we're beaming the Captain to you." Chakotay said.

"Acknowledged." The Doctor said in response. Janeway's body shimmered then disappeared.

"Sir there is a ship approaching, it's of unknown origin, they're hailing, audio only." Harry called from the flickering ops station.

"Put it through." Chakotay ordered.

"I'am Captain Tal'robin of the Tal'haari, can we assist you in anyway?"A friendly looking alien asked.

"I'am Commander Chakotay of the starship Voyager, we are in need of a place to conduct repairs, we had a run in with the Val'haatan." Chakotay answered.

"The Val'haatan are ruthless, we have lost many ships and many people to them. Our starbase is 4 hours from here,my ship will escort you." Tal'robin said.

"Thank you, we have minimum thruster capability, we don't meet many who would provide us assistance. " Chakotay said.

"It's expected in our culture to help those in need of assistance,we are more than happy to help." Tal'robin replied. Before terminating the link.

"Sickbay to Commander Chakotay." Came the hail from the Doctor.

"Go ahead." Chakotay replied.

"Commander please report to sickbay immediatly." The Doctor said before cutting the link.

"Tuvok you have the bridge, keep me informed of our status.I'l be in sickbay." Chakotay said to Tuvok before heading for the turbolift.


	2. Chapter 2

Chakotay entered sickbay to find the Doctor hovering over Janeway's form on the main bio-bed. The Doctor looked up from the monitor and moved over to him. "Commander I've repaired the internal damage, she had several broken ribs, a punctured lung and a perforated artery. I've managed to stop the bleeding and healed several third degree burns sustained from the initial blast. But the damage to her neural pathways cannot be healed until her cranial swelling goes down by at least 40%, I'm going to put her in an induced Coma, it's a dangerous procedure but it's the only way I'll be able to help her until the swelling goes down." He said concern for the captain's health evident.

"Do what you must Doctor." Chakotay replied.

"The Captain refused to let me carry out the procedure before she spoke to you." The Doctor said "she came around shortly after I had repaired the internal damage." He continued before Chakotay could ask when she had woke up.

"Thank you Doctor." Chakotay said before he moved to stand by Janeway's bio-bed.

"He...told you...what he was...going to...do." She managed to say.

"Yes,he told me about the procedure." Chakotay replied, reaching for her. A few strands of hair had fallen on her face and he gently brushed them away, his fingers brushed her skin, the brief contact sending a ripple of electricity through them both.

If...doesn't...work...promise...you'll...get...them...home." Janeway managed to get out.

"Don't say that Kathryn,you'll pull through this, you always do." Chakotay said, his hand reaching out to caress her face.

"Promise...you...won't...give...up." She managed to say,her voice becoming weaker.

"I won't give up,Kathryn,ever." He replied. Her hand reached out to him and tangled in the front of his uniform,weakly tugging. Chakotay covered her hand with his,flattening it to his chest and gently squeezing her fingers.

"...Chakotay...I..L-" was all she managed to say before the Doctor interrupted

"I must begin the proceedure." He informed them. Chakotay gazed down at Janeway once more, before he pressed a gentle kiss to her finger tips and placed her hand on the bio-bed next to her. He watched as the Doctor made sure the equipment was in place before he carried out the procedure. He gazed into her blue eyes, one last time before they slid closed and her heart rate and respiratory rate dropped then remained the same.

"Hang on Kathryn,don't let go." He whispered to her still form, before he left for the bridge.

Four hours later Voyager was docked at the Tal'haari starbase. Repairs were going under way and the senior staff and Captain Tal'robin had gathered in the conference room to figure out a plan of action when they next encountered the Val'haatan.

"I can modify our shields a rotating frequency to try offer more protection." Tuvok announced.

" A rotating frequency isn't strong enough. A multi phasic shield would be better protection, I can offer some of my crew to help with the modifacations." Tal'robin suggested to Tuvok.

"I appreciate your assistence, Captain." Tuvok stated.

Chakotay nodded before adding "what about their main weapon? Can we use anything to stop it?" He asked.

Tal'robin answered. "The Val'haatan developed a weapon that damages the neural pathways as well as causing damage to the ribs,lungs and artery. They target it at the Captain of their targeted vessel in order to seize control of it, however if they don't capture their target immediatly, they will follow and attack until they do. You'll need allies Commander. We can help you get past the Val'haatan and in return we require nothing more than a sample of dilithium to analyse, it could help boost the efficiency of our warp drive." He said.

Chakotay said nothing for awhile then he answered. "Agreed."

"Thank you Commander, I'll send my Chief Engineer over to collect the sample." Tal'robin said.

"Was there anything else?" Chakotay asked.

"Uh Commander, what's the news with the Captain's condition, the crew have been wondering.?" Neelix asked.

Chakotay had to force his own feelings for the Captain to the back of his mind before answering. "As you know the Captain was hit with the Val'haatan's main weapon. The Doctor has had to put her in a coma to aid her recovery." He said. Chakotay did not miss the looks of worry from everyone except Tuvok and Seven. "Anything else?" He asked. After receiving no answer he said "dismissed."

Everyone except B'elanna left.

"How are you holding up?" She asked. "I'm fine." He replied.

"No you're not fine, I know you better than that Chakotay." She replied.

"I'm fine B'elanna."He responded, his tone becoming short.

"You're being evasive, I know you're worried about her Chakotay, we all are, but there is something else and I'm not leaving until you tell me." B'elanna countered. "You love her don't you?" She asked.

"Dammit B'elanna!" He snaped,slamming his fist on the table. "Yes, I do love her, I love her with an intensity I haven't felt before. It's my job to keep her safe and every time she gets hurt it feels as though part my soul is in pain." He said softly.

"I don't know if I could ever love someone that much. Tell her Chakotay, tell her before you lose her." B'elanna replied, moving over to her friend. She placed her hand on his shoulder "the whole crew knows that there's something between you two, heck they heard about your little slip on the bridge" she said before asking "when did you start calling her that? Was it on that planet?"

"If you think I'm telling you that then you're out of luck." Chakotay replied smiling a little. He rose out of his chair and the two of them left the conference room and headed to their quarters.

Only Chakotay didn't go to his, he found himself standing outside Janeway's quarters. He keyed in his override and stepped in her dark quarters. "Computer lights to 50%." He called and her quarters lit up. He picked up everything that had fallen off her shelves and coffee table and placed them back where they belonged. He peeled off his jacket and turtleneck and discarded his boots. He then collapsed on her sofa and closed his eyes.

Chakotay found himself in sickbay at the console in front of Janeway's bio-bed. The Doctor was bringing her out of her Coma when she had gone into cardiac arrest. "Cortical stimulator now" the Doctor called out. He activated the stimulator and her body seized once before dropping back to the bio-bed.

"No effect!" Chakotay yelled.

"Again." The Doctor said. Janeway's body seized again, no effect. Then again and again. Then no more. "She's gone, I'm sorry Commander."

Chakotay jolted awake. He needed to see her. Even a comatose Kathryn Janeway would help ease his worry. He quickly shrugged on his turtleneck and jacket put his boots back on and headed down to sickbay.

Chakotay entered sickbay. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen, probably transferred himself to the holodeck for the night. If anything went wrong the computer would alert him. Chakotay pulled a chair out of the Doctors office and seated himself next to Janeway's bio-bed. He took her hand in his, it was cold due to her low body temperature. "Repairs are going along smoothly and we have made an alliance with the Tal'haari, they escorted us to their starbase and provided us with assistance with the repairs." He said softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, hoping that his touch could provide her some comfort. Chakotay felt himself drifting of to sleep, just before his eyes closed he whispered "I'll never leave you Kathryn."


	3. Chapter 3

Chakotay awoke to someone gently shaking his shoulder. The Doctor was standing in front of him."ah glad you finally join us." He said sarcastically.

"what time is it?" Chakotay asked.

"06:50" The Doctor replied as he monitored Janeway's condition. "We're on the right track, the swelling has decreased by 19% in another couple of days I'll be able to bring her out of the coma." He reported, just then the doors to sickbay opened and Seven walked in PADD in hand.

"Commander, Doctor." She said greeting them "I have the report on the shield modifications for you to review." She said handing the PADD to Chakotay.

"Thanks Seven." He replied as he skim read the report.

"Has the status of Captain Janeway's condition changed?" Seven inquired.

"Her recovery is slow but she'll be back on her feet in a few days." Chakotay replied.

"I must take my leave now.I hope the Captain recovers." Seven said before leaving.

"I better get to the bridge, I'll visit later." Chakotay said to the Doctor.

"Just don't fall asleep here again." The Doctor replied.

Chakotay hadn't noticed that he still held Janeway's hand in his until he had rose out of the chair he had been sitting in for the entirety of the Doctor's report and Seven's brief visit. He gently placed her hand on the bio-bed next to her body, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before he left for the Bridge.

The repairs to Voyager were going smoothly and Chakotay spent his entire shift in the ready room doing reports. Some how it didn't feel right sitting behind the desk in Janeway's chair. He placed the PADD he was reading on the desk and lent back in her chair and closed his eyes, remembering another time when she was lying in sickbay fighting for her life. It was when Seven first came aboard Voyager during a failed alliance with the Borg. Species 8472 had attacked the cube she and Tuvok were aboard working with Seven to develop a weapon against species 8472. The bio-ship had fired at the cube and it had struck close to her, disrupting her Neural pathways.

Chakotay was pulled back into the present when the door chimed. "Come in." He called. Neelix entered.

"Commander I was wondering if we could throw a party for the Captain when she's recovered?" Neelix inquired

"of course Neelix." He replied. "Get Tom to help you, he's been bored to distraction while we've been docked." He continued.

"Yes sir, you won't regret this." Neelix responded, his normally bright mood,brightening even more. Chakotay watched as Neelix almost bounced out of the room.

Chakotay's shift couldn't end quickly enough. He was glad when it finally ended. Chakotay entered sickbay. The sound of opera filtered from the Doctors office, he obviously didn't hear Chakotay enter. He moved over to Janeway and took her hand in his, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "The repairs to Voyager will be finished by 16:00 tomorrow, Captain Tal'robin has offered us assistance with the repairs and the alliance with the Tal'haari has remained in place. The crew, they're worried about their captain. Tom even pulled a few pranks to try raise morale but we knew his heart wasn't in it." He whispered to her, hoping that she could hear. Chakotay lent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "come back to us Kathryn. We need you, I need you." He murmured near her ear. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before placing it back on the bio-bed and discreetly leaving sickbay.


	4. Chapter 4

This time Chakotay had fallen asleep amongst the standard issue blankets and pillows that adorned her bed. He couldn't explain it but some how it made him feel closer to her, as though she was lying next to him. He had done this once before during their encounter with the Borg and species 8472, wondering if it was the last time he would see her. His mind turned back to that moment in sickbay just before the Doctor had induced her coma, she had said "I..L-". Chakotay realised that she had almost said _I love you . _However he knew that Kathryn would never say that, least not while they were out here. She must have really believed that she was going to die. With those three words at the forefront of his mind,he drifted off and managed to get a night of pretty decent sleep.

Once Chakotay had visited sickbay to get an update on Janeway's condition, the swelling had gone down by another nine percent and the Doctor would be able to operate tommorow. He was now in the mess hall, Neelix had contacted him later that morning to give him a report regarding the plans for Janeway's welcome back party. By the time Neelix had finished firing suggestions for refreshments and asking for permission to use the holodeck at him, lunch time was in full swing, the mess hall lack the usual energy that was constantly thrumming. Seven walked in and Neelix heaped a tray whatever today's lunch special was and handed it to her.

"May I join you Commander?" She asked standing in front of his table.

"Of course." Chakotay replied not looking up from the PADD he was reading. Seven sat across from him, and regarded him for a moment before taking a bite of the stew, Neelix was serving for lunch today.

"Are you well?" Seven inquired.

"I am well thank you. Are you well seven?" He replied.

"I am functioning sufficently." She responded.

"Did the Borg ever encounter the Val'haatan?" Chakotay asked.

"Species 8690, there was a legion of resistance, the one ship the Borg encountered failed to be assimilated, the ship was destroyed during the assimilation proccedure." Seven answered.

" Tal'robin to Chakotay." Came the familiar tenor of the Tal'haarian captain.

"Go ahead." Chakotay answered tapping his commbadge.

"Commander the repairs are compleated, we are ready to get underway to Tal'haar." Tal'robin reported.

"On my way." Chakotay said getting up. "See you on the bridge." He said to Seven before he left for the bridge.

Captain Tal'robin and Captains Tal'hawk , Tal'sar and Tal'rama were going to escort Voyager to the Tal'haari home world were as part of the agreement they were going to assist with the improvement of the Tal'haari's warp technology. The three Tal'haari ships and Voyager released their docking clamps and moved away from the starbase. Their journey was going smoothly, there was no sign on the Val'haatan. But it didn't mean they weren't out there. With the sensor modifications the Tal'harri had provided, Harry was able to scan for any cloaked Val'haatan ships. The whole crew was on edge, 5 hours into their journey and still no sign on the Val'haatan. Their Tal'haari escort had surrounded Voyager in a triangle, Captain Tal'robin had positioned his ship on Voyager's Port side, Captain Tal'hawk had taken the starboard side and Captains Tal'rama and Tal'sar had decided to bring up the rear.

_Meanwhile aboard Tal'sar's ship. _

_Tal'sar was in his ready room and had set up a secure channel between him and a near by Val'haatan ship. _

_"Val'sar any news." A female Val'haatan asked. _

_"Yes Commandant Voyager is being taken to the Tal'haari homeworld. The strike can go on as planned." He replied. _

_"patience Captain, we must first deal with Voyager. The fleet will intercept Voyager in 20 hours, until then captain. Commandant Val'kara out." She responded. _

_Val'sar couldn't wait until Val'kara intercepted Voyager, he could finally get rid of this Tal'haari disguise and be amongst his own people. Finally The Val'haatan empire would crush the Tal'haari once and for all even if they had to capture the famous Voyager to do it. _

A/n: I felt there needed to be a mole somewhere in the plot. And what better way than to have an alliance with a non hostile species and have a mole amongst them.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening Chakotay and Tal'sar were in sickbay visiting Janeway. "Your captain sounds like a brave woman." Tal'sar told Chakotay, his eyes never leaving Janeway's face. He found it unnerving the way Tal'sar looked at Janeway, it was almost as though he was figuring the best way to mutilate her without ruining her features. Chakotay immediately contacted Tal'robin and informed him of his suspicions about Tal'sar. Kathryn's safety becoming a priority, Chakotay ordered the computer to notify him if Tal'sar or any Val'haatans' entered sickbay.

"You'll tell me I'm being overprotective Kathryn, but it's my job to keep you safe and I don't trust Tal'sar or the Val'haatan enough to leave you alone with them." He said to her. "Goodnight Kathryn, I'll see you tommorow." Chakotay whispered to her before he placed a gentle kiss to her temple and squeezed her hand before he exited sickbay and headed to her quarters so he could collapse on her bed and dream of holding her close while she slept in his arms.

"Sickbay to Commander Chakotay." Came the hail in the early hours of the morning.

"Go ahead doctor." Chakotay replied groggily. "Report to sickbay immediatly." The Doctor said bluntly. Before terminating the link.

Chakotay felt his heart begin to pound. _Kathryn,you better be ok_. He thought. Once he had smoothed out the blankets, removing evidence that he had been there, Chakotay hurried down to sickbay expecting the worst. When he arrived, he saw the Doctor standing next to her bio-bed tricorder in hand.

"I do believe that's record timing for you commander." The Doctor replied a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"How's the captain?" Chakotay inquired, his concern for Kathryn underlying his calm tone.

"Good news, the swelling has gone down by another 11%, I can now repair her damaged neural pathways, however she will have to remain sedated for another two days after the operation to allow her time to recover fully." The Doctor reported.

"Thank you Doctor." Chakotay replied.

" I am going to bring her out of the coma,I thought you would want to be here when I did." The Doctor continued before he began the process of waking her up. Throughout the entire procedure Chakotay stood by Janeway's side, holding her hand as he waited for her to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered before slowly opening. He squeezed her hand gently and he felt her fingers tug weakly on his in response.

"Hi." She croaked gazing into his eyes.

"Hi." He responded.

Chakotay found himself bending down towards her, their lips were inches apart when the Doctor interrupted "not in my sickbay please."

Chakotay straightened before he whispered "I'll see you later Kathryn." Before her left he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her fingertips, as he turned to leave he felt her fingers slide out of his, leaving an invisible imprint on his skin.

The morning flew by without a hitch and all was going well. It seemed as though this was going to be another uneventful day.

"Sir, I'm detecting thirty cloaked, Val'haatan ship twenty kilometres off out starboard bow, they're on an intercept course." Harry reported.

"Red Alert, Battle Stations." Chakotay ordered. Immediately the standard illumination had darkened and crimson flashed punctuated the dim light.

"We are being hailed." Harry said.

"On screen." Chakotay ordered.

"I am Commandant Val'kara of the Val'haatan empire, surrender or be destroyed." She threatened before terminating the link.

"How long until they're in weapons range?" Chakotay asked.

"Approximately 4 minuets." Tuvok replied.

Voyager shook from weapons fire. "Sir one of then Tal'haari vessels has opened fire." Tuvok stated.

"Return fire,Harry open a channel to Tal'rama." Chakotay ordered.

"Commander,Tal'sar has broken formation and is heading towards the Val'haatan fleet." Tal'raama reported as soon a the link was established. Her grey eyes narrowed and her copper scaled skin darkened almost going black.

"I've had my suspicions about him. There is more going on here than we thought. We'll try hailing him." Chakotay responded before Tal'rama terminated the link. "Open a channel to Tal'sar." He ordered.

The face of Tal'sar appeared on screen, "Commander it seems you and your pesky friends have finally met your match." He said his voice dripping with malice.

"Captain Tal'sar..." Chakotay began but he was interuppted by Tal'sar.

"Captain Tal'sar was just a pawn in this scheme Commander. I am Captain Val'sar of the Val'haatan empire. Prepare to be destroyed unless of course you surrender." He sneered.

"I'm afraid your out of luck, We're not going to surrender you or your empire."" Chakotay said. Giving a quick nod in Harry's direction, the link was terminated.

Several Val'haatan ships decloaked off Voyager's starboard bow and began firing on Voyager. "Shields are holding." Tuvok reported from tactical.

"Return fire." Chakotay ordered. The modified phasers cut through the Val'haatan's shields and disabled their weapons.

"Their weapons have been disabled." Tuvok reported. Two more Val'haatan ships opened fire on Voyager.

"Shields down to 95%" Tuvok reported. Before he fired phasers.

"sir incoming transmission from Captain Tal'hawk." Harry intoned.

"On screen." Chakotay said.

"Commander we have managed to disable Three of the Val'haatan ships, however our modifications may not last long, they are adapting their own weapons to compensate." He informed.

"We'll try hold them off as long as we can. Send a communiqué to Tal'robin and tell him that when the Val'haatan concentrate their efforts on Voyager, transport all no essential crew from Voyager to your ships and get to Tal'haari, you may be able to modify your shields and weapons before the Val'haatan arrive." Chakotay said.

Tal'hawk nodded,"good luck Commander." He replied before the link ended.

Voyager was locked in battle with the Val'haatan with each blast their shields dropped more and their modified phasers just weren't causing enough damage to the Val'haatan. "Chakotay to all hands. All none essential crew report to transporter room 1 and 2, repeat, all hands report to transporter room 1 and 2." Chakotay ordered. A while later they received word that Tal'robin,Tal'hawk and Tal'rama had successfully transported non essential crew to their ships and were on their way to Tal'haari. After a final stand Voyager's shields gave out and the Val'haatan boarded the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Commandant Val'kara materialised on the bridge of the famous USS Voyager in a shimmer of purple light. "So this is Voyager,it's a nice little ship you've got here." She said her voice dripping malevolence. Commandant Val'kara gestured for the other Val'haatan officers to train their disruptors on the senior staff. Val'kaara approached Chakotay and hissed "so kind of you to welcome us aboard,Commander." Her biting sarcasm was like a slap in the face.

Chakotay responded with his own sarcastic comment. "Next time a little warning would be appreciated before you turned up on the bridge." Val'kara hissed and raked her long claws across his face. "Captain Tal'sar has entered sickbay." The monotone female voice of the computer chimed. Val'kara smiled, her black eyes glittered menacingly.

"Val'kara to Val'sar, bring the Captain up here and also bring that Doctor of theirs. " Val'kara spoke into a communications pin that was attached to her wrist. The venom with which she used Janeway's rank caused Tom to stiffen. Chakotay stopped him with a glance. In the three years he had served with Tom Paris, Chakotay had come to regard him as a friend and he knew that Tom regarded Janeway with deep respect.

A few minuets later Val'sar,still in his Tal'haarian disguise, entered the bridge dragging the Doctor and an unconscious Janeway with him. "Wake her." Val'kara ordered.

"I must insist that she remain sedated, she has gone through extensive brain surgery and needs to rest in order to fully recover." The Doctor objected, concern for the Captain's health taking precedence.

Val'kara ignored his protests and nodded at Val'sar, gesturing for him to carry out her orders. Janeway awoke, it took her a moment to register what was happening. "Glad you could finally join us Captain. I finally have the famous Voyager under my command and there is nothing you can do." Val'kara jeered.

Janeway sent her a defiant glare. "You underestimate us, we will find away to get our ship back." She spat.

Val'kara narrowed her eyes and lunged at Janeway, her claws stopping at Janeway's throat. Chakotay moved towards Janeway instinctively, fear for her protection overriding everything else.

"You may be Captain, but I posses things beyond your comprehension." Val'kara hissed in Janeway's face. Val'kara motioned to the guards and the sound of charging disruptors filled the air. "Take them to the cargo bay, if there is any trouble, don't hesitate to execute them." Val'kara barked. Several Val'haatan guards ushered the senior staff to the cargo bay, none too gently.

B'elanna Torres was already in the cargo bay along with Joe Carey and Neelix, they rose to their feet when Janeway,Chakotay,Tuvok,Harry,Seven,Tom and The Doctor were ushered into the room and the Doors locked behind them. The first thing that happened was that Janeway was welcomed back with warm smiles. Before they could confer to plan their escape the doors opened and in walked Val'kara and Val'sar(now back to his Val'haatan apperence).Val'sar immediately grabbed Janeway in a choke hold and held his claws at her neck, this was met with a wave of protest from the gathered crew.

"Attempt to take back the ship and she dies." Val'kara said bluntly gesturing to Janeway, "Fail to co-operate and Val'sar will make your lives hell." She continued. "Cause me or my troops any trouble and Val'sar gets to rip you apart one by one,starting with your captain." Val'kara announced. Val'sar flexed his claws and slowly began to dig his claws into her flesh.

Chakotay had his eyes fixed on Janeway's and Tuvok had moved slightly in front of him, as though he was mentally restraining Chakotay. Tom and Harry had slipped around the sides of the cargo bay and had flanked Val'kara and Val'sar, B'elanna has followed them and took position from behind, boxing Val'kara and Val'sar in. Val'kara laughed. It was guttural and harsh sound.

Val'sar had not expected to be tackled from the left and from the back by an irate human and a pissed off half Kilngon. Val'kara was ready and had landed Harry with a swift punch to the midsection winding him. Janeway had wriggled out from underneath Tom and B'elanna who were currently holding Val'sar down, preventing him from moving. Just then a dozen guards entered and they immediately locked Voyager's senior staff into combat. Janeway had judo flipped one of the guards and was now locked in combat with another, who was attempting to restrain her, unfortunately he landed on top of his friend after being subjected to another judo flip from Janeway. Tuvok had nerve pinched two of the guards and was fighting hand to hand with another one. Chakotay felt someone collide into him, he craned his neck to Janeway standing back to back with him, in his brief distraction one of the guards had swung at him, he reacted just in time, by ducking and then grabbing the guards arm and twisting it behind his back, before he shoved him into another guard and sent them crashing to the deck. Val'kara had slipped out during the battle and headed to the bridge.

Around half an hour later the guards were unconsious,stripped of their weapons and had been locked in the cargo bay. The senior staff were walking down the corridor Val'haatan disruptors in hand figuring out were the most easily defensible area of the ship was. Engineering was out of the option as it was crawling with Val'haatan. The mess hall was the more feasible option as the guards were not bothered with the mess hall. They had decided to split up that way they could ensure someone got to the mess hall. Tuvok had paired off with Seven ,Joe and Neelix, B'elanna, Tom ,Harry had decided to partner up and take the Doctor offline and carry his mobile emitter, leaving Janeway and Chakotay to their own devices.


	7. Chapter 7

Janeway and Chakotay had decided to take the Jeffries tubes to the mess hall taking the longer route. He was glad that Janeway was wearing Aqua blue trousers under the Aqua blue medical tunic otherwise he would have been distracted by the view. Even though the garments were unflattering, he still thought that she was beautiful.

"I hate this thing." Janeway grumbled as the loose tunic snagged on the plating of the Jeffries tubes and ripped at the hem.

"At least Val'sar was considerate enough to let you replicate those shoes." Chakotay replied chuckling. Referencing the black canvas plimsoles she was wearing on her feet. Janeway stopped, sitting down with her legs pulled up she turned to face Chakotay.

"Well, I wasn't about to walk around my ship barefoot." She said smiling. They had been crawling through the tubes for almost an hour and Janeway needed to rest her legs as they were becoming cramped.

Chakotay had sat down next to her and they had fallen into silence. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I've seen better days but I'll be alright." She replied.

"You shouldn't push yourself Kathryn, you've been through hell these past few days." Chakotay responded, touching her hand.

She took comfort in his touch, she remembered that moment in sickbay when they had almost kissed and she remembered the feeling of his lips against her skin. She had felt his presence when she was in the coma and had felt him squeeze her hand. But the most vivid thing she remembered was hearing him say. "I'll never leave you Kathryn." Being here with him now was the closest thing to heaven she had experienced over the last few days.

"Kathryn, are you sure you're okay?" Chakotay asked, concerned, her long silence had made him wonder if she had fallen asleep.

"Hmm. Yes, I'm fine. We should keep moving." She replied, evading a detailed answer.

Meanwhile, Tom, Harry and B'elanna had decided to alternate between the Jeffries tubes and the corridors. They were currently on deck 5 heading towards the Jeffries tubes, when two Val'haatan guards came round the corner and fired at them. Their shots missed, striking the bulkheads. The three of them fired back. The guards were stunned quickly and they hurried to the Jeffries tubes before anymore guards could show up.

Whilst this was going on Tuvok,Seven,Neelix and Joe were already in the mess hall. Joe Carey had set up a site to site transport and had disabled the internal sensors. He still had a few of the components in his pockets. The doors had been locked and the only way in and out of the mess hall was though the Jeffries tubes or a transport. The hatch to the Jeffries tubes opened and Tom crawled out, followed by B'elanna and Harry. Harry took the mobile emitter out of his pocket and activated the Doctor.

"Has anyone seen Chakotay and The Captain?" B'elanna asked.

"We have not seen them or heard from them for the past two hours." Tuvok answered.

"We should go look for them." Joe suggested.

"Lieutenant, that would no be a logical course of action, if they don't rendezvous within the next hour, we will begin to search for them. " He announced.

Janeway and Chakotay continued their journey through the Jeffries tubes. The cramped space was not an ideal way to spend at least two hours. They had just got onto deck two and were slowly making their way to the nearest hatch. Janeway stopped, instinctively reaching for the disruptor she had tucked into the waist band of her trousers. Chakotay stopped when he nearly collided with her.

"What is it?" He asked, Janeway gestured for him to be quiet. He fell silent. Muffled voices up a head could be heard. Chakotay reached for his own disruptor. They stayed like that as the voices grew louder. Two Val'haatan appeared a few feet away from them and they didn't hesitate to fire. The purple jet that flew towards them missed Janeway by a hairs breadth, she could feel the heat of it against her skin as it passed. She had a few moments to aim and fire the unfamiliar weapon at the Val'haatan. Her shot caught one in the face sending him to the deck. "Kathryn, look out." Chakotay warned. She ducked just in time, the purple jet missed her by inches. Chakotay fired on the remaining Val'haatan who fell to the deck.

"Well, this is going to be intresting." Janeway said smirking a little, before she moved forwards, manoeuvring herself around the Val'haatan's As much as she could in the small space. Chakotay followed. Half an hour later they arrived in the mess hall.


	8. Chapter 8

In the mess hall the remaining crew had gathered around two tables and began discussing a plan of action. The Doctor had replicated a medical tricorder and was hovering around Janeway, making sure that she was ok even though she kept ducking away from him. A pot of coffee was a the far end of the table, the Doctor was making sure it was out of Janeway's reach and was futilely attempting to administer an analgesic but due to her frequent ducking he was finding it difficult. As soon as he was close enough to inject the analgesic,she had moved away again.

"Captain if you could please remain still." The Doctor said, frustration evident in his tone. Janeway begrudgingly complied and allowed the Doctor to press the hypospray to her neck.

The sound of disruptor fire drew their attention. The doors to the mess hall were blasted open and Val'kara along with Val'sar and two other Val'haatan entered.

"Well it took you long enough but we expected this much. "Val'kara spat, her eyes narrowed to slits. The Val'haatan were of similar build to the Tal'haari but instead of scales they were covered in a thin layer of copper coloured fur.

"Captain, Commander if you would come with us." Val'sar said gesturing for the other two Val'haatan to train their weapons on the rest of the crew. Janeway and Chakotay exchanged glanced before rising from their seats and approaching Val'kara, Val'sar and their two guards. They were lead out of the mess hall, the guards pointing their disruptors at them and Val'kara and Val'sar walked in front of them. Janeway felt Chakotay place his arm on the small of her back, she could feel the heat of his hand seep through the thin material of her tunic. Normally this gesture was reserved for when they spent their shore leave tome together, however the gesture had a more protective feel to it. She leaned imperceptibly closer to him, drawing strength from his touch.

Val'kara and Val'sar lead them to the ready room. Val'kara nodded to the guards gesturing for them to wait outside. The ready room had been redecorated to Val'kara's liking. Various suits of armor and other trophies adorned the bulkheads. Sitting on the desk was a long serrated dagger and a small remote was positioned close to Val'kara's hand. Val'sar had cuffed their wrists in separate restraints. The restraints were slim and made from two rings, the inner ring was lined with tightly coiled wire and the outer ring was made from a grey rubbery substance.

"I have a ship and I have managed to override your command codes, but I need to know were the Tal'haari are and were the rest of your crew is." Val'kara spat. Her black eyes fixed on Janeway. Janeway said nothing but she shot a defiant glare at Val'kara. "I see, Commander maybe you would be so kind as to tell?" She hissed her voice laced with a sarcastic under tone. Chakotay stayed silent, refusing to give Val'kara a smidge of information about the whereabouts of the Tal'harri or the rest of Voyager's crew. "So that's how it's going to be." Val'kara purred. Picking up the small silver remote. "Those restraints Val'sar put on your wrists are programmed to send electrical pulses through them." Val'kara hissed before she pressed the top button on the remote. Janeway felt a sharp current pass through her, she felt the heat burn her wrists. Her pained gasp sliced through the air.

"Leave her alone." Chakotay's objection caused Val'kara to smile. She released the button.

"Aww, how sweet." Val'kara jeered. Moving to stand in front of Janeway. "I wonder what it will take to make you co-opperate?" She hissed before she slashed at Janeway's face, leaving long scratches.

"I'm the one you want,leave her out of this." Chakotay said. Val'kara turned to him.

"I do believe that I have found your weakness Commander." Val'kara hissed her tone cloyingly sweet. "All I have to do is use it to my advantage." She hissed. Val'kara let out a short guttural laugh, before she press another button on the remote.

"We'll never give up our crew to the likes of you." Janeway spat. Val'kara released the button and stalked over to Janeway.

"Is that so, Captain. Well here's some information, I can get it from you in ways you couldn't imagine." Val'kara hissed before she pressed the first button again sending a pulse that was more intense than the last through Janeway's body. A soft thump, told her that Chakotay had been objecting again. When the pulse stoppped, Janeway found herself on the floor of the ready room. Val'kara roughly pulled her up so she was eye level with her.

"I'll get those co-ordinates,eventually." Val'kara hissed. "Guards." She ordered. The two guards entered. "Take them back to the mess hall, destroy any medical resources they have and take the replicators offline as well." She ordered. The restraints were removed. Chakotay immediately moved to Janeway's side and helped her stand. His arms wrapped securely around her and his eyes giving her a quick once over making sure that she was ok. The guards lead them back to the mess hall, Chakotay kept her securely in his arms, protecting her from the guards in case they decided to lash out at them.

"I'm fine." Janeway tried to reassure him.

"You'd say that if your legs had been torn off by a tarkon beast." Chakotay replied, his arms tightened around her pulling her closer to him.

The guards lead them to the mess hall, two others were standing outside. A forcefield was dropped and they were quickly ushered into the mess hall, before the forcefield was raised behind them.

The guards moved over to the doctor and knocked the tricorder out of his hands before vaporising it with his disruptor, ignoring the objections from the Doctor before destroying the rest of his equipment. The second guard fired his disruptor at the replicators, destroying the casing and the internal circuitry. The guards left without a word.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor immediately moved over to Chakotay, who was still holding Janeway in his arms, supporting her.

"Bring her over here." The Doctor instructed before moving over to the tables they were seated around before. Chakotay supported Janeway as she walked, directing her towards the tables, before gently lowering her into a chair and taking a seat next to her.

The crew gathered around the tables and began discussing their escape plan.

"They've set up a mobile shield generator." Janeway informed. "We may be able to distract them long enough to escape once they've dropped the field." She continued. "But right mow I suggest that we all get some rest, we'll be able to figure this out in the morning." She said.

From her seat she watched as the senior crew pulled chairs together and laid across them. She was lost in her thoughts and when Chakotay placed his hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly.

"You should get some rest." He said.

"I'm fine." Janeway responded.

"Kathryn, you're not fine. You've awoken from a coma, been through extensive brain surgery and been subjected to the Val'haatan's interrogation methods. You're pushing yourself too hard, the crew won't benefit from an exhausted captain." Chakotay replied. He was subjected to one of her famous death glares but it had little effect on him.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, Chakotay. I don't need mothering." She retorted, her voice dropping and octave.

"As your friend, it's my duty to look out for you. I'd rather be the one in your position Kathryn if it meant keeping you out of harms way." He responded.

"I'm the one who got us stranded here in the first place. It's my responsibility to look out for this crew and I promised that I'd get them home, even if I have to die to do it." She responded, her voice dropping another octave.

"You don't have to face this alone. I'm here for you and I'm sure the crew would say the same thing too. You've never had to face this alone, Kathryn. We all want to help in anyway we can but in order for us to help, you need to let us in. Stop pushing them away." Chakotay replied both his hands were on her arms now and he was gazing directly into her eyes.

"Alright, I'll try open up to the crew more but I can't make any promises." Janeway finally conceded, knowing that this was one argument she couldn't win.

"Get some rest, I'll keep watch for a few hours." Chakotay said. Janeway nodded.

"Wake me if anything happens." She said before she moved a few chairs together and laid down on them, attempting to get some rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Janeway was awoke to find Val'kara leaning over her.

"Glad you could finally join us." Val'kara spat before dragging Janeway to her feet. Val'kara's claws dug into her flesh momentarily before dragging her out of the mess hall where Val'kara's body guards pointed their disruptors at Janeway before taking her to the ready room.

When Val'kara pushed Janeway into the ready room she saw that Val'sar had his weapon trained on Chakotay. The restraints went on and Val'kara glared at them. "Here's how this will work. If either of you refuse to answer my questions I'll use this." She purred gesturing to the small silver remote lying in front of her. "If either of you tries to escape we wont hesitate to kill you." She hissed moving to stand in front of Janeway. "Fair warning captain, the setting has been increased." Val'kara hissed before moving back to lean against the desk. "Now tell me, where is the rest of your crew?" Val'kara questioned. Silence pressed around them. "Pity. I'm going to enjoy this." Val'kara purred before she pressed a button on the remote, sending an intense wave of pain through Janeway's body. Val'kara smiled as she watched Janeway fall to the floor, her body writhing in pain.

"Leave Kathryn out of this Val'kara." Chakotay objected. He realised his slip when Val'kara turned to him, intrigued.

"Kathryn is it. Well,well, well. In all my time serving the empire, I have never encountered this before. A first officer who calls his captain by name. This is intresting. Tell me commander. Is dearest Kathryn more than just your captain?" Val'kara purred. Standing inches away from him. Chakotay didn't say anything. "Would you feel more co-operative if I were to let Val'sar have his way with her?" She purred moving slightly so he could see Val'sar smiling maliciously, running his claws along the edge of a long bladed dagger.

"Touch her and you'd beg me to kill you." Chakotay spat. Glaring at Val'kara.

Val'kara smiled maliciously, her black eyes glittering with malevolence. "Maybe I will let Val'sar have his way with her. Her hair would look very nice hanging off his wall. I'll send them to his new quarters where he would seduce her and then his knife would pierce her heart." She purred, brushing her claws along his jaw. Val'sar gazed at them his eyes glittering with malice as he made his way over to Janeway, who was pulling herself to her knees. Val'kara glared down at Janeway. "That just wont do." She hissed pressing the remote sending Janeway to the floor again. "Maybe I should seduce you, get you to tell me what I want." Val'kara purred, her voice seductive and smooth. "We could go to the privacy of my new quarters, no interruptions, no guards and no Kathryn." Val'kara purred as she began to close the few inches between them.

"Nice try, but he wont fall for your seduction that easily." Janeway spat. Val'kara swiftly moved over to Janeway.

"Kathryn, you know he deserves more. A federation captain or An imperial commandant. A simple choice." Val'kara purred. "He just needs to choose." She purred turning to Chakotay. Awaiting his answer.

She never got his answer. Voyager shook under weapons fire. Val'kara and Val'sar left the ready room and entered the bridge, but not before releasing Chakotay from the restraints and pressing a different button on the silver remote causing Janeway's restraints to send short bursts of intense pain through her body every 40 seconds. Once they had left, he was at Janeway's side immediately, holding her as the second burst wore off.

"I'll see if I can find something to get these off you." Chakotay told her, gazing into her eyes, clouded with pain.

"You've got 40 seconds before the next bust." Janeway gasped.

Chakotay nodded before he began to frantically search for something to remove the restraints. He managed to find a hammer like object just before the third burst tore through Janeway's body. Her agonised screams seemed to pierce his soul. Her thrashing made it harder to remove the restraints from her wrists.

"Kathryn, hang on." He said, holding her still as best he could whilst he used the heavy object to smash her restraints. Her thrashing had stopped just before the restraints came off and her limp body sagged against him. "Kathryn." Chakotay called gently shaking her shoulders. She didn't respond. He pressed his fingers to her neck and was relived to find her pulse. Chakotay gathered her in his arms and placed her under the desk, away from the objects that were falling around them. A pained groan escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered open.

Out of the ready room window they could see an entire fleet of Tal'haarian ships fireing on the Val'haatan ships and Voyager. Voyager shook violently, Janeway felt Chakotay throw himself over her and keep them both tucked safely under the desk as bulkheads came crashing down around them. Voyager shook violently again, more bulkheads came crashing down. Janeway felt Chakotay pull her tighter against him. The familiar tingling sensation of the transporter engulfed them and they found themselves on Tal'robin's ship.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later Val'kara and her crew had been taken into custody by the Tal'harrian government and Voyager was docked at the Tal'haari station that orbited their home world. After the initial battle was over Val'kara had no choice but to surrender to the Tal'haari and Voyager was given back its rightful captain. However due to the Doctor's persistence Janeway was taking shore leave. Captain Tal'rama had insisted on joining her and the two had become friends.

"Kathryn what are you going to do now that your shore leave is over?" Tal'rama asked.

"First thing I'm going to do is cut my hair. It's far too long to be dealing with everyday. As a matter of fact I've been meaning to cut it for a long time but I just never got round to it. So now's as good a time as any." Janeway replied.

"I'm finding it hard to imagine you with short hair." Tal'robin responded. Janeway grined.

"I've been thinking, maybe it's about time you moved on from Mark, he's probably given up on you by now, people don't wait for ever Cap." Tal'rama said. Upon their meeting Tal'rama had taken to calling her Cap, Janeway didn't mind at least it was better than Kathy. "I've seen the way Chakotay looks at you, he cares about you , I'd even go as far as saying that he loves you and that you love him too." Tal'rama continued.

"I do have feelings for him, the first time we met on that day the Caretaker brought us here, I can't explain it but the moment our eyes connected even if it was only for a moment, I knew that in time I would trust him with my life, and on many occasions he has repeatedly shown that. But it's complicated with us being captain and first officer. Starfleet teach their command students that a captain has to maintain a certain distance from their crew, I suppose it makes the loss of a crew member easier to bare, but these are unique circumstances. Janeway replied.

"If two of my lieutenants can manage their personal and professional lives, A Captain and First Officer would be capable of that too. You may not get home for another 70 years no one should be asked to live alone for that long." Tal'rama responded. "Well I have to get back to my ship, if I know Tal'erik he has probably arranged a ship wide gataka-ball match." She continued. Janeway smiled at that. Gataka-ball was similar to a twentieth century game called Paint balling, Tal'rama had taken her to a Gataka-ball festival and both of them had returned to their hotel covered in multicoloured splats of Gataka.

"Good bye Tal'rama." Janeway said.

"See ya Cap, I'll keep in touch for as long as communications allow." Tal'rama replied. Before beaming back to her ship.

Janeway gathered her things from her hotel room and requested a beam out.

Back on Voyager she was subjected to another Doctor's examination.

"Well Captain it seem you are fit as a fiddle." The Doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." Janeway replied sliding off the bio bed.

"Captain of you could stop by the mess hall at 19:00, I believe there is a matter that will need your attention, civilian attire is required" The Doctor continued.

"Of course." Janeway said. Before she exited sickbay.

"Doctor to Commander Chakotay." The doctor said tapping his commbadge.

"Go ahead Doctor." Came Chakotay's voice.

"I believe that the Captain is attending tonights suprise." The Doctor reported.

"Thank you Doctor, Chakotay out." Chakotay responded.

Janeway entered the mess hall at 19:00 to find that it was deserted all except Chakotay who was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a pale blue shirt.

"You look lovely Kathryn." He said. Indicating the beige slacks and white blouse she was wearing.

"You're not so bad yourself." Janeway responded. "Where is everyone?" She inquired.

"They're all on the holo-deck." Chakotay replied offering her his arm. Janeway took it.

"I see you cut your hair, it suits you." He said causing Janeway to blush slightly.

When the arrived at the holo-deck Chakotay said "Close your eyes." Janeway closed her eyes and let him guide her through the doors. "You can open them now." He said after they had taken a few paces into the room. It was dark and deserted.

"Suprise!" The crew yelled turning on the lights as they popped out from various hiding places. The holo-deck had been transformed into a beautiful victorian style manor hall. A large black banner silver banner read "welcome back Captain Janeway." In black lettering and confetti rained down on them from above. Looking up she could see that a spiral stair case in the centre of the room lead up to a large balcony and several crew members were tossing confetti down on the crew gathered below.

"Welcome back, Kathryn." Chakotay said handing her a small black box, which he had kept concealed in his pocket. She opened the box to find a silver chain inside it. Hanging on the chain was a small silver heart shaped pendant, she turned it over to find "I love you in ways words cannot describe." Inscribed on the back. Janeway looked up at Chakotay, her eye glistened with unshed tears.

"Chakotay, it's beautiful." She whispered.

Chakotay removed the pendant from the box and fastened it around her neck.

"I love you Kathryn. I always have." Chakotay murmured in her ear.

"I love you too, Chakotay."

And with that she reached up and kissed him on the lips and he returned the kiss as though it was the most natural thing in the universe, ignoring the whoops and whistles from the crew. And the same words Chakotay had said before were whispered "I'll never leave you Kathryn."


End file.
